Sewindu
by americano
Summary: Setelah delapan tahun Sehun mengejar cinta Kyungsoo, inilah yang ia dapat. "Aku yang selalu mengejarmu, Tapi mengapa kau malah berlari menjauh bersamanya?" / Sehun - Kyungsoo - minor: Kai/ HunSoo / angst


_Setelah delapan tahun Sehun mengejar cinta Kyungsoo, inilah yang ia dapat. _

**SEWINDU**

**Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo**

**Angst - romance**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. 02:00 AM tertulis di alarm digital yang ia letakkan di atas nakas kecil di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringat mengucur deras membasahi daerah samping pipi dan rambutnya. Sehun bermimpi lagi. Mimpi buruk yang terus muncul di setiap malamnya. Mimpi yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dengan tokoh dan topik yang sama. Mimpi yang membuat Sehun menangis setelah terbangun dari mimpinya.<p>

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Sehun. Di balkon kamarnya. Menangis dalam diam di keheningan malam. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya meski isakan tak terdengar dari mulutnya. Sehun sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Menangis, mengeluarkan semua air mata kesedihannya tanpa mengeluarkan isakannya. Dia percaya bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki sejati. Dan lelaki sejati tak seharusnya menangis terisak dan meraung-raung –itu adalah pemikiran Sehun.

Sehun menangis karena memimpikan Kyungsoo, gadis yang ia cintai tetapi malah melukainya. _Sunguh miris_, batin Sehun. Sehun mencintai Kyungsoo cukup lama, dan Sehun disakiti oleh Kyungsoo cukup lama. Sehun tau, dia seharusnya berhenti untuk mencintai Kyungsoo dan melupakannya jika hanya luka yang ia dapat dari Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun tidak bisa. Sehun tidak tau apa alasannya. Yang Sehun tau, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak berhenti mencintai Kyungsoo. Hanya itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."_

"_Aku tau, Sehun. Aku tau. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengejarku? Secepat apapun kau berusaha mengejarku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berdampingan denganmu. Karena aku sudah lebih dulu berlari dengannya, mendahuluimu."_

"_Tapi bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi? Aku akan benar-benar mengejarmu Kyungsoo, mengejar cintamu."_

"_Cukup Sehun. Kau sudah berlari cukup jauh selama ini. Usahamu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Cintaku tidak akan pernah kau gapai, karena cintaku telah terbang bebas bersama cintanya."_

"_Aku mohon Kyungsoo."_

"_Sudahlah Sehun. Kau hanya akan menyakti dirimu sendiri jika kau terus mengejarku. Biarkan aku hidup tenang dengannya. Kau masih bisa menjadi temanku, sahabatku, atau kakakku. Tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari itu, Sehun. Ku mohon, berhentilah mengejarku." Dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo pergi bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin, sahabat nya sedari kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri._

Mimpi itulah yang selalu membuat Sehun menangis. Bukan kejadian nyata memang, tapi itu bisa saja menjadi nyata, kan? Sehun takut jika Kyungsoo benar-benar berkata seperti apa yang ia impikan. Sehun takut Kyungsoo akan menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mengejar cintanya. Sehun bisa menerima jika Kyungsoo telah bersama Jongin, tapi Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menerima jika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mencintai gadis sebaik dan secantik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki café langganannya dengan baju yang sedikit basah karena butiran-butiran kecil salju yang turun ke bumi. Kyungsoo menelponnya saat _lunch break_ tadi, dan mengatakan untuk menemui gadis itu di café langganan mereka. _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu_ adalah alasan mengapa gadis itu menyuruh Sehun untuk menemuinya. Jujur saja Sehun takut dengan pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo nanti. Mimpi buruk yang menghantui Sehun terus berputar di pikirannya, membuat Sehun semakin takut untuk melangkahkan kaki mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya membuat rasa takut Sehun perlahan memudar. Dengan hati yang berdesir karena melihat senyuman Kyungsoo, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nomor 12 yang berada di pojok ruangan di dekat jendela.

"Hai. Lama menunggu?" Sehun menyapa Kyungsoo saat menundukkan dirinya. Sehun merona melihat betapa cantiknya Kyungsoo hanya dengan satu stel kemeja berwarna putih, jeans berwarna hitam, dan sepasang wedges berwana _beige_. _So simple_. Tapi benar-benar membuat gadis di depannya bersinar.

"Tidak juga. _I've already ordered a cup of Hot Cappuccino and a slice of Mocha with Choco Chips Cake for you. Do you like it?_"

"_Sure. I will like all the menu that you ordered to me_."

"_So cheesy._"

Tidak lama setelah percakapan mereka, seorang _waiter_ datang membawa pesanan mereka. _A cup of Hot Chocolate and a slice of Cheese Cake for Kyungsoo_, and _a cup of Hot Cappuccino and a slice of Mocha with Choco Chips Cake for Sehun. _Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang _waiter_ sebelum _waiter_ itu pergi dan melayani pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Sehun bertanya setelah menyesap sedikit Hot _Cappuccino _nya. Sedikit Cappuccino yang ia minum itu mampu menghangatkan badannya yang sempat terkena hujan. Sehun tersenyum, di dalam hati berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo karena telah memesankan _Hot Cappuccino _untuknya.

"Ehhm _It's all about us. I want to talk something about us._" Perasaan takut mulai muncul lagi di benak Sehun setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Bayangan tentang mimpinya kembali mengganggu Sehun. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan sedikit membasahi daerah ujung keningnya. _Tenanglah, dia tidak akan membicarakan masalah itu. Itu hanya mimpi, Sehun. Tidak mungkin terjadi. _Batin Sehun berusaha menenangkannya dengan terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu.

"_Anything wrong with us? Or you want us to be married? _Hahaha…" Sehun menyelipkan sebuah gurauan untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Sehun juga berusaha untuk tertawa senormal mungkin, tapi yang ada malah tawanya terdengar sangat nervous. _Oh God! I'm fucking afraid!_

"_Nothing wrong with us. And no. I won't talk anything about us going married. _Hahaha…" Sehun ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. _Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan menikah denganmu bodoh. Jongin masih menjadi yang terbaik untuknya_, pikir Sehun.

"_So? Go on. Tell me what you are going to tell me._"

Keheningan menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo tampak belum berani untuk membicarakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Dan Sehun sibuk menyuapkan potongan-potongan _cake_nya, berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan ketakutannya. Setelah sekitar tiga menit berlalu, Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_I know you love me. And I know you're hurt because of me._" Seketika itu juga ketakutan Sehun semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat semakin keluar dan membasahi ujung keningnya. Tangannya lemas, tak mampu mengangkat garpu yang dipegangnya. Matanya langsung ia arahkan untuk melihat langsung ke bola mata Kyungsoo. Matanya melihat pancaran kesedihan di sana, di mata indah Kyungsoo. Dan saat itu juga Sehun tau, mimpi buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"**Aku tau kau mencintaiku, tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengejarku?"** Sama. Ucapan Kyungsoo sama persis dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu. Mimpi buruknya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"**Karena secepat apapun kau berusaha mengejarku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berdampingan denganmu. Karena aku sudah lebih dulu berlari dengannya, mendahuluimu." **Sama. Ucapan Kyungsoo masih sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

"I'm sorry if my words hurting you, but I think it's enough Sehun. **Kau sudah berlari cukup jauh selama ini. Usahamu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Cintaku tidak akan pernah kau gapai, karena cintaku telah terbang bebas bersama cintanya." **Tetap sama. Ucapan Kyungsoo masih tetap sama seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Sehun semakin takut. Jika semua ucapan Kyungsoo sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya, itu berarti Kyungsoo akan menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mengejarnya setelah ini.

"**Kau hanya akan menyakti dirimu sendiri jika kau terus mengejarku. Biarkan aku hidup tenang dengannya. Kau masih bisa menjadi temanku, sahabatku, atau kakakku. Tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari itu, Sehun. Ku mohon, berhentilah mengejarku." **Dan runtuhlah dunia Sehun. Mimpi buruknya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mengejarnya. Sehun bisa merasakan retakan hatinya. Perlahan hanya retakan, kemudian pecahan. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping, menjadi serpihan kecil yang tidak akan pernah bisa disatukan kembali.

Sehun merasakan tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya. Dan ucapan "Maafkan aku, Sehun" dari Kyungsoo terdengar lirih di telinganya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Sangat deras. Dan seperti biasa tanpa isakan. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menangis di atas tempat tidurnya. Sehun tidak percaya Kyungsoo menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mengejarnya. Setelah delapan tahun Sehun mengejar cinta Kyungsoo, inilah yang ia dapat. Sehun bisa menerima jika Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerima jika Kyungsoo menyuruhya berhenti untuk mengejarnya.

Sehun semakin mengangis ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Masa di saat pertama kali cinta nya jatuh kepada Kyungsoo. Sehun, yang saat itu masih menduduki bangku _High School_ di tingkat pertama, jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo, teman sekelasnya. Cinta Sehun berubah semakin dalam tiap harinya. Perjuangannya dalam mengejar cinta Kyungsoo semakin keras.

Sehun melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Sehun selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo sedang dalam masalah. Sehun selalu menjaga Kyungsoo dalam kondisi apapun. Sehun masih melalukan itu semua meski Jongin sudah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo tiga tahun yang lalu. Sehun masih tetap mencintai Kyungsoo seperti dulu meski Kyungsoo sudah menjadi milik Jongin.

Sehun masih terus menangis. Menyadari betapa sialnya kehidupan percintaannya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling mengenal sejak mereka berumur 16 tahun. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai saling mengenal di acara ulang tahun Sehun saat mereka berumur 20 tahun. Satu tahun saling mengenal, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya menjalin hubungan. Tapi mengapa Sehun yang lebih lama mengenal Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu? Mengapa Kyungsoo lebih memilih Jongin, yang hanya satu tahun dikenalnya, untuk menjadi kekasihya? _Mengapa bukan aku yang kau pilih menjadi kekasihmu?_ Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun semakin menangis. Isakan pun mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya di malam yang begitu dingin dan salju turun dengan derasnya, Sehun menangis diiringi dengan isakan pilunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih memikirkan Sehun. Bayangan Sehun yang menangis dan meninggalkannya kemarin benar-benar menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan menyakiti Sehun seperti itu. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang terus-terusan tersakiti karena hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya ingin Sehun berhenti mengejarnya dan melupakan cinta untuknya. Kyungsoo ingin Sehun menemukan cinta baru, dan kehidupan baru.

Kyungsoo masih memikirkan Sehun, bahkan drama yang sedang ditayangkan di layar televisinya pun ia abaikan. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Sehun. Kyungsoo ingin meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya itu. Untuk itulah ia meminta Jongin untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Sehun. Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin menjemputnya jam delapan pagi. Sehun pasti belum berangkat kerja pada jam itu. Jam digital yang menggantung di atas televisinya menunjukkan angka 07:50 AM dan Jongin belum juga muncul. Kyungsoo akan men_dial_ nomor Jongin sebelum mendengar pintu _apartment_ nya terbuka dengan suara _"I'm coming"_ dari Jongin dan langkah kaki lelaki itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan pagi ini. Jeans selutut berwarna _dark blue_, kaos putih polos dan jaket _baseball_ berwarna _black and dark grey _melekat sempurna di tubuh Jongin.

"I was trap in the traffic jam, love. Ada banyak kendaran di pinggir Sungai Han. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin akan ada festival disana. Tunggu. Aku akan mengambil tasku, lalu kita pergi, oke?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tapi tangan Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, menghentikannya.

"Oke.. Tapi sebaiknya kau baca dulu surat ini. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di depan pintu _apartment_ mu." Jongin meletakkan surat berwarna biru muda yang ia temukan di tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan surat apa itu, ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, tapi baca saja dulu. Mungkin itu penting." Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo kembali di sofanya, menyuruhnya untuk membaca surat itu. Sedangkan dirinya berjalan menuju dapur Kyungsoo, mengambil sebotol _orange juice_ di lemari pendingin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu untuk membuka surat yang ia pegang. Bayangan Sehun yang menangis kembali menari di otaknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan matanya terasa panas, bersiap untuk menjatuhkan air matanya. Kyungsoo tidak tau mengapa, tapi surat ini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo takut. Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka surat yang dia pegang. She takes a deep breath and start to read the letter.

_Aku yang selalu ada untukmu,_

_Aku yang selalu menjagamu,_

_Aku yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_Tapi mengapa kau malah memilihnya, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu?_

_Aku yang selalu mengejarmu,_

_Tapi mengapa kau malah berlari menjauh bersamanya?_

_Aku yang selalu berusaha menggapai cintamu,_

_Tapi mengapa kau malah membiarkan cintamu terbang bebas bersamanya?_

_Mengapa Kyungsoo?_

_Dan kemarin kau memintaku berhenti untuk mengejarmu. _

_Kau harus senang karena aku mengabulkan permintaanmu. _

_Kini aku tidak akan ada untukmu lagi,_

_Kini aku tidak akan menjagamu lagi,_

_Kini aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi,_

_Kini aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi._

_Karena aku telah mati. _

_Tenggelam dalam laut cinta yang ku buat sendiri untukmu._

_Laut cinta yang tak pernah kau selami untuk kau lihat keindahan dasarnya._

_Berbahagialah dengan Jongin._

_Bangunlah istana cinta yang paling indah dengannya._

_Aku akan melihatnya dari atas sana._

_Lupakan semua tentangku, Kyungsoo._

_- Sehun –_

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras membasahi pipi dan surat yang ia baca. Telinganya kini mendengar semua suara yang keluar dari televisi yang sempat ia abaikan. Telinganya kini mendengar suara seorang _news anchor_ yang sedang membacakan sebuah _breaking news_.

_Breaking News._

_ Pagi ini, pukul 07.45 AM seorang wanita bernama Kwon Na Ri menemukan mayat seorang pemuda yang tenggelam di Sungai Han. Jasad pemuda itu dia temukan di pinggiran Sungai Han dengan keadaan bibir yang sudah membiru. _

_Setelah dievakuasi oleh polisi, jasad pemuda itu diketahui bernama Oh Sehun, berusia 24 tahun, bekerja sebagai seorang translator di sebuah perusahaan majalah. Diduga pemuda ini mati 12 jam yang lalu karena bunuh diri, dengan cara menenggelamkan dirinya ke Sungai Han di area bawah jembatan sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Factor hujan salju kemarin malam juga menjadi factor kematian pemuda berusia 24 tahun ini._

_Kini jasad Oh Sehun akan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Pihak rumah sakit akan menunggu sanak keluarga yang akan membawanya pulang dan memakamkannya._

_Sekian Breaking News kali ini. _

Dan Kyungsoo menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan meneriakkan nama Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

_the end. _

Gagal kah feel angstnya?

Maafin kalo gagal huhuhu u,u

gag tau kenapa, tiba-tiba pengen bikin angst :(

aku lagi nge-galau in Sehun sih ToT

Thanks for reading :D

comments and reviews are allowed hehehe

oh iyaaa ~ aku iseng-iseng bikin akun ask * fm

kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya, ato sekedar mampir, monggo ke sini ask * fm / a_mericano _(**"*"** diganti **"."** yaaa, space juga dihapus dulu)_

okee see you ~


End file.
